


A Different Side

by sk8erlucas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Light daddy kink, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk8erlucas/pseuds/sk8erlucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke gets a little too handsy at the party</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Side

**Author's Note:**

> I added a hint of a daddy kink whoops

“Hello gorgeous, you come here often?”

Two hands were suddenly on my waist, warmth blossoming from the hands that pulled me against his chest, a familiar mouth peppering kisses on my exposed neck.

I smiled at his running joke, turning my head and smiling up at the forever familiar eyes of my lover and best friend; Luke Hemmings. “I’m only here because you are, remember? I don’t even like parties”

He pressed his lips to my shoulder, wrapping his arms tighter around me so that he was fully hugging me from behind, plucking the bottle of beer that was in my hand, bringing it to his lips with a playful wink. “Michael was begging for you to come. If I came here without you, I’d never hear the end of it.”

I shrugged, knowing it was true, but still grumbled stubbornly. “It’s just a house party- we’re here every other weekend as it is”

“That is true” He laughed, taking another swig before handing it back to me. “We’ll have a few beers and we’ll call the taxi back to our place, okay?” He negotiated, pressing his lips to my earlobe, a hand sliding between us and giving my bum a tight squeeze. “Then we can have hot steamy drunk sex, how does that sound?”

I giggled, playfully elbowing him as I took a big gulp from the lukewarm beer. “Sounds good I guess” I giggled as Luke turned me around to face him, cupping my face and kissing me sweetly, before pulling away with a grin.

“I’ll get us some more beer”

***

Two hours later and we’re seated on Michael’s couch, not paying any mind to the other guests dancing on the makeshift dance floor, a sensual beat pulsing through our veins as Luke’s tongue delved into my mouth, moaning softly. One of his hands was lost in my hair, his drunken haze having him desperate for my lips as if it’d be the last time he’d touch me- I wasn’t complaining, but I did giggle when I pulled away, being greeted with a pouty lip.

“Why’d you pull away?” He whined, chasing my lips with his, one of his hands coming up to cup my cheek.

“Because we gotta go home” I answered, rolling my eyes at his silly behavior. “You’ve had a lot to drink”

“So have you!” He scoffed, a pout still on his face.

“Yes but not as much as you” I reminded him, but he wasn’t having it. “I don’t wanna go home. I wanna keep kissing you” He whimpered, pulling me back to him and kissing me hard, grabbing the back of my knee and pulling it over his lap, causing me to straddle him.

I gasped. Luke usually wasn’t like this; he was usually very careful, always sweet and caring when it came to sex, never wanting to push me to do something I didn’t want to do, but this was a different side of Luke that was completely different- straightforward and I loved it. He grabbed my hips and guided me over the raising tent in his tight jeans. “We can’t leave now, Y/N. Look at what you did to me” He said lowly, the grip he had on my hips would surely leave bruises tomorrow, but my beer-altered mind was turning the pain into erotic pleasure. “Show Daddy what you can do” he instructed, leaning back and folding his hands behind his head, a lazy grin on his face.

His newfound fascination for ‘Daddy’ sent a ring of thrill through me and straight to my core, causing me to press my hips down on his hard cock, so hard I felt him through his jeans and my jean shorts, and both of us threw our heads back in unison, moaning softly. I decided to tease him, gyrating my hips and pressing hard every once in awhile, using his shoulders as leverage.

Luke’s hands were on me again, pressing me against him while I grinded, his face instantly going for my cleavage, biting, kissing and sucking at the exposed skin, marking me up. “You feel so good, babygirl.” He praised against my skin, his hands snaking around and squeezing my ass in his large hands, kneading me as I continued to dry hump him. “I can feel your wetness, babygirl. You thinking about Daddy fucking you infront of everyone? What a naughty girl, practically bouncing on my cock as it is. Dirty slut.”

He gave my thigh a quick slap, latching his mouth onto my collar as I yelped, a quivering mess as he did all the work, guiding my hips on him. I was soaking, and by Luke’s comment, he knew it too. I wasn’t worried about anyone looking; we were in the very corner of the living room and everyone else was either in the backyard or on the dancefloor, too intoxicated as is. I moaned aloud at his words, clutching onto his biceps as I ground on him harder, my clit throbbing at the warmth of his body and the heavenly friction in our lap.

“You like being called a slut?” Luke smirked, giving my other thigh a smack. “You’re my slut though. Who’s slut are you?”

“Y-Yours daddy” I whimpered, digging my nails into his biceps before I kissed him hard, and he kissed back just as passionately. “I’m your slut”

He started thrusting up, causing me to bounce on him as one of his hands came up to tangle in my hair, pulling my hair so I exposed my neck to him. He sunk his teeth into my throat, sucking harshly as he thrusted up against me a few more times, before his whole body tensed underneath me, letting go of me with a heavy exhale. He slowed down my hip movements, riding out his orgasm until his body started jotling from overstimulation. “Fucking hell” He groaned. “I just came in my pants like a fucking schoolboy. You see what you do to me?”

I smiled, pressing a kiss to his jaw as he rubbed circled over the developing bruises on my hips. “You didn’t get off” He noted, his eyes focused on the ceiling. “It’s fine” I promised, climbing off his lap. “Let’s get you home and clean up the mess you made, yeah?”

“You mean round 2?” He inquired, looking up to me with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “But this time, you’re getting off in every room in our apartment.”

I laughed, pulling up the very drunk and very overconfident man from the couch. “Come on Loverboy. Let’s go home.”


End file.
